Sweet Treats
by PeppermintSticks
Summary: This one came to me while I was listening to a song. I think you'll know which song I'm talking about when you read it. I guess the title says it all No, that's not the name of the song I got this idea from Oneshot. RS


Okay, people have been telling me to write disclaimers. So here is mine. Stupid, but mine.

**Me: **I don't own Teen Titans or Starfire and Robin being together.

**My sad, depressing disclaimer: **What? You want a metal or something?

Yeah, I know it was random. Too bad. All I could think about was my next one-shot so I asked my sister Ivy and she told me to write that.

Well, here's my next one. Hope you enjoy. Read and review. Don't flame.

**Internet attendant: **Buckle up and keep your eyes glued to the screen at all times for the following presentation. If you have any business to take care of, do it now. Get some popcorn and sit back and relax. You are on airline 'STARFIRE AND ROBIN TOGETHER FOREVER.' Once you start, you may never leave until done with presentation. Thank you and enjoy.

* * *

Starfire yelping for joy as happiness ate her up. He hair was fly in the wind. Dancing to every fast jingle it produced. Starfire got the goose bumps so wrapped her arms under Robin's cape.

It was late fall in November and Robin had promised Starfire to take her to a candy shop in Gotham City. It was also a good time for Robin to say hello to his old mentor Bruce Wayne (But this story isn't about Bruce).

Leaves fell in the way of Robin's R-Cycle. He drove over them and crushed them into smaller bits. He smiled at the warmth of Starfire wrapping her tiny thin arms around his muscular body, and the aroma of pineapples and coconuts from the perfume Starfire was wearing. Either that or her body lotion she puts on while in the shower. Robin smiled at the thought of Starfire taking a shower.

"Getting cold Star?" He called back.

"Just a little chilly." She replied. Robin smiled and started to steer with one hand. He used the other to take his cape off and place it over Starfire's scrawny neck.

"Thank you dear friend!" She yelled. The sound of the engine made it hard to hear other things. Though the little red gem purred like a kitten, it was still difficult to hear. Not to mention Starfire and Robin could catch bad throat colds from screaming while wind was passing them by. Especially when it was a little snowy out.

Starfire went to wrap her arms around her 'almost soon to be boyfriend' until Robin cut the brakes. Starfire and him jerked forward. Starfire let out a weak cough.

"Sorry." Robin said sheepishly as he got off his bike then lent out his hand for Starfire to take so he could pull her off. Starfire happily took his hand and let him help her off the motorcycle.

"Shall we?" She asked linking her arms to Robin's.

"We shall." Robin said linking his arm to hers. (I know. That was stupid. But I couldn't help myself!)

Starfire first walked in followed by Robin. The aroma of delicious, pickable candies filled the nostrils. Cotton candy was being made, there were mood rings and necklaces, and to make the place look authentic, they had big barrels fill with salt-water taffy.

"Star, you should be honored to be in one of the most successful and popular candy shop's in the country and some other continents. They say this is where your sweet dreams come true. " Robin said. Robin said leaving Starfire to go get a cream soda from the soda machines. Starfire smiled as she watched Robin deposit the coin in and press numerous buttons.

She sighed dreamily. But then something caught her eye. She walked over to the stand where to rings and necklaces were. There was a beautiful ring that was silver with a purple, marble, sparkly pendant in the middle. It said 'You're my shooting Star' on the silver part of the ring. Starfire sighed dreamily again. Robin was walking back and saw Starfire looking at I price. He eyes popped out of her head. Then a sad smear walked onto her face and replaced her beautiful white smile. Robin wanted to make her feel better about whatever was making her feel bad.

"Do you want a drink?" Robin asked. Starfire jumped up. She looked very started. She walked over to Robin with a fake smile on her face.

"No thank you."

"Anything wrong Star? You seem off."

"Nope. I can assure you I am one hundred percent fine and happy." She said trying to sound happy with a touch of gloom.

"Okay. Why don't you go look at the candy." Robin said pointing at big tubs, barrels, and more filled with candies. Starfire smiled and walked off. Robin walked up to the cashier.

"Hi. Do you know what item she was looking at?" Robin asked the old man.

"I believe it was this rare, expensive one of a kind ring." The old man said coming out from behind the counter and taking it out of its box for Robin to get a closer look at.

"I'll take it." He said. The old man smiled and closed the velvet box that had a star on it. He walked behind the cash register. Robin handed him the money and the old man handed him a white bad with gems and starts al over it.

"Oh there are so many choices!" Starfire exclaimed as she handed the woman at the register a bowl of candy. The girl smiled.

"Thank you. We like to have many combinations of candy companies so customers can have more and better choices." She said handing Starfire a white bag identical to the one Robin had (Hint, hint).

"That'll be $5.29." The girl said. Starfire looked astounded at the low price. She handed the woman a five and a one.

"Enjoy." The girl called at Starfire stepped out of line. Starfire looked around and didn't see Robin anywhere. She figured he went to look for some candy. So, with that said, Starfire decided to go look at her 'dream jewel' one last time.

Starfire walked over to the display only to find her dream jewel gone. A tear formed behind Starfire's eyes.

"Star! Ready to go?" Robin called standing next to the exit. Starfire shuffled over to him. Robin eyed the bag in her hand carefully.

"Let's go sit out here." Robin said opening the door for her. Starfire nodded and walked out and sat on a bench. She placed her bag next to her. Then Robin sat down and placed his bag next to hers.

"Hey Star! Look at that giant pancake!" Robin lied pointing in another direction. Starfire immediately whipped her head around giving Robin the chance to switch their bags.

"Robin! There's no giant pancake!" Starfire said sounding disappointed. Robin laughed under his breath.

"Sorry. It was just that SUV." He said. "Now uh, aren't you going to eat some candy?" Robin asked anxiously.

"I was going to save it so I could eat it with my friends." Starfire said.

"They won't mind. They won't even know if you have a little." Robin replied sounding very anxious. Starfire hesitated a little.

"Robin if you really want some you may take some." She said.

"Yes but I want _you _to have some with me." Robin said. Starfire sighed and shoved her hand in the bag that Robin switched. Starfire didn't feel any candy. She pushed her hand in to the bottom. She had her mouth open and she was smiling. She whipped out the little purple box out. She opened it and saw the ring. She was so happy she kissed Robin.

"Oh thank you dear Robin! May your heart be filled with only happiness and all your dreams come true!" Starfire said hugging the box. Robin laughed and took a giant reeses cup out of the bag. He unwrapped it and broke it in two. He took a bite of one then gave the other piece to Starfire. Starfire took a bite and kissed Robin again.

Robin finished the cup and then took Starfire's hand and slid the ring onto it. Sarfire smiled and hugged Robin again then shoved the last peice of her reese in his mouth and then kissed his mouth.

"Star, the only wish I have and the only thing that could possibly warm my heart is making you happy." Robin said.

"And the only thing you could do to make me happy is you loving me the way I love you." Starfire said standing up and brushing the crumbs off her skirt. The wind blew Starfire's hair around. Robin smiled and kissing her again.

"It's a done forever-lasting deal." Robin said putting the bag of candy under his arm and standing up. He held Starfire's hand and led her to the R-Cycle.

"On second thought Robin, I don't want to share any sweets with Raven, Cyborg and Beast Boy." Starfire said. Robin smiled as he stuck the key into the ignition. The engine roared to life.

"No wonder people call this the candy shop where your sweet dreams come true!" Starfire squeaked. Robin laughed.

"Hold on Star!" Robin called back. Starfire wrapped her arms around Robin's sexy body. Then they were off.

* * *

**Internet Attendant: **Thank you for reading this one-shot presentation by Rose Shadow. If you did not catch the lesson learned, here it is: If you are good and sweet to others like the necklace, the candy, and Starfire, you will get your dreams fulfilled like Robin getting Star and Star getting Robin. Please enjoy the other one-shots by Rose Shadow.

Okay…thank you my little Internet attendant. You can think of a name for her if you want. But of course, you'll have to do that in your review. I think you know where I'm going.

(Sighs. Not this again.)

Please read and review. Flames are no-nos.


End file.
